1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method and apparatus for vibration reduction in a medical device incorporating a motor and, more particularly, to pressure support system with a vibration-reducing blower assembly mounting.
2. Background Information
Breathable gas delivery devices are used for a variety of respiratory treatments, such as a Continuous Positive Air Pressure (CPAP) treatment of Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). These treatments are often delivered to the patient while the patient, and any bed partners, are sleeping. Consequently, in the field of respiratory treatment devices, minimizing sound emission of the device is of significant concern. Any noise can serve to disrupt the patient's sleep, or the sleep of others, and should be minimized. In addressing this issue, existing respiratory devices have utilized sound insulating materials, e.g., foam, in the housing construction. The insulation and foams of the prior art are reliable methods of reducing noise; however, the use of insulation and foams becomes difficult with smaller product profiles. In other words, as the products are being made smaller, the thickness of the insulation is decreased and the effectiveness of the foam is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,691, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a mounting body for a blower assembly of a respiratory device intended to reduce vibration-associated noise of the device. The '691 patent teaches a mounting body formed out of a compliant material mounting the blower assembly to the housing. The compliant material disclosed includes foamed thermosetting plastic and foamed silicone. Further, the body includes a recess of a complementary shape to the blower assembly encapsulating the blower assembly. Additionally, the body is required to have sufficient structural rigidity to perform the mounting function and support the weight of the blower assembly and other associated structure.